dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Forstadt
|birthplace = Denver, Colorado, U.S. |family = Roger Olkowski (spouse; †) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1977-present |status = Occasionally Active |website = Rebecca Forstadt }}Rebecca Lynn Forstadt (born December 16, 1953) is an American voice actress. Career After studying theater at Orange Coast College, in Costa Mesa, California, Forstadt began her acting career by working at Knott's Berry Farm's Bird Cage Theater, performing melodramas, often as the damsel in distress character. Later, she went to Hollywood where she worked as a wardrobe mistress on such television shows as The White Shadow and Hill Street Blues, as well as for the film S.O.B.. She also spent several years doing live theater in the Los Angeles area. Most notably, she won some recognition for her portrayal of the character Josette in the world premiere of Eugène Ionesco's Tales for People Under 3 Years of Age at the Stages Theatre Center in 1982. She starred in several low-budget movies such as Mugsy's Girls, with Ruth Gordon and Laura Branigan, and Round Numbers with Kate Mulgrew, Samantha Eggar, and Shani Wallis. She also appeared as a television actress in Hill Street Blues, St. Elsewhere, and L.A. Law. Her voice acting breakthrough came when she landed the leading role of Lynn Minmei in Robotech, the popular anime series of the 1980s. Since then, she has voiced hundreds of other anime characters like Nunnally Lamperouge in Code Geass and Tima from Metropolis and has branched into non-anime cartoons, live-action shows (such as Masked Rider and Power Rangers: Time Force), commercials and radio work, and has performed background voices for movies such as Antz, Dr. Dolittle, and The Santa Clause. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Juliette *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2008-2009) - Little Miss Giggles (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Younger Mistress (ep. 22), Alice Henderson (ep. 27), Waitress (ep. 45) *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Juliette *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Becca Robinson *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Princess Romy *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Orphan (ep. 11) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Lynn Minmei *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Gretel (ep. 2), Rose-Red (ep. 7), Genevieve's Sister (ep. 17), Rosa (ep. 30) *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Amy March *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (Phuuz Dub) *''Magic Knight Rayearth'' (1994-1995) - Primera, Boy (ep. 49) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Saori (ep. 1), Mari (ep. 8), Shoko (ep. 11), Mayu (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Kaoru Kamiya (Sony Dub) **Marimo Ebisu (ep. 17) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' (1997) - Mihoshi Mizutani, Matsuno *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Morishita (ep. 1), Yuko Shigeri (ep. 3), Yuki Fujimura (ep. 19) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Muriel (ep. 7), Boy Witness (ep. 9) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Iris, Hanmyo, Girl (ep. 23) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Child Elizabeth (ep. 6) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Gin (ep. 6), Sayo Takagaki (ep. 11) *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Mei Narusegawa, Sachiyo Matsumoto, Little Girl, Shinobu's Classmate D (ep. 2), Female Student (ep. 7), Naru's Friend (ep. 7) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2000) - Sparrow Squad Member (ep. 18) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Alice (ep. 37), Bar Girl (ep. 38) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Ai *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Tachikoma, Drive Time Weather Newscaster (eps. 5, 9) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Fifi (ep. 11) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Erma, Lingerie Store Clerk (ep. 11), Gyokuren (ep. 13), Ayeka Masaki Jurai (ep. 17), Mihoshi Kuramitsu (ep. 17) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Rushka (eps. 40-41), Additional Voices *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Nunnally Lamperouge *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Nunnally Lamperouge, Miya I. Hillmick OVAs & Specials *''Birth'' (1984) - Village Girl (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Female Reporter (Streamline Dub) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) - Pai (Streamline Dub) *''Magical Girl Pretty Sammy'' (1995-1997) - Mihoshi Mizutani (eps. 2-3), Chihiro Kawai (eps. 2-3) *''3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon'' (1995-1996) - Pai (Pa-bo Ayanokoji) (Streamline Dub) Anime Films *''Dracula: Sovereign of the Damned'' (1980) - Billy's Sisters, Female NYC Victim *''Undersea Encounter'' (1981) - Sofia *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Penny (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Lynn Minmei *''Akira'' (1988) - Female Newscaster 2 (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Chiaotzu (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Tima Writer *Digimon: Digital Monsters (eps. 3, 7, 13, 17, 24, 27, 31, 40, 45, 47) *Flint the Time Detective (eps. 2, 8, 16, 20, 28, 33) External Links *Rebecca Forstadt at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Rebecca Forstadt on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing